Como pode um anjo partir meu coração
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC! Draco ainda ama Gina, como não desistiu de seus planos por ela, agora sofre as consequências. O coração de seu anjo agora parece ter outro dono.


**Disclaimer: Ngm aki pertence a mim! Mas eu não vou entrar em depressão por causa disso. **

**Gênero: **Song Fic

**Autora: **Tataya Black

**Música: **How Could An Angel Break My Heart - Toni Braxton

**N/A: **Onde for "ele" na música estará "ela" (e vice e versa) na tradução apenas para se adequar a fic, que nesse caso parte do Draco para a Gina.

Como pode um anjo partir meu coração

Draco andava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, era o seu último dia naquele lugar, havia passado por tantas coisas ali. Hogwarts foi um lar para ele, mais até que sua própria casa, viveu naquela escola suas maiores alegrias, e agora presenciava o que se tornaria se não a maior, uma de suas maiores tristezas.

Ela estava na beira do lago, ela, Gina Weasley aquela que ele um dia desprezou, e que aprendeu a amar. Mas não, ela não estava sozinha, ele estava com ela, Harry Potter aquele que Draco sempre detestou e agora o odiava mais do que nunca.

Draco amou Gina desde que percebeu nela uma forte personalidade, ele a amava desde seu quinto ano, mas iniciaram o relacionamento no sexto ano dele. E agora não havia mais nada entre eles. Mentira. Ainda havia amor, pelo menos da parte de Draco. Mas Gina não o aceitou quando ele decidiu que se tornaria um Comensal , ela simplesmente não o procurou mais, ela não chorou, ela não pediu que ele desistisse, ela apenas se retirou da sala onde estavam conversando e nunca mais o olhou.

Hoje fazia quatro meses que estavam separados, e lá estava ela, ao lado de seu novo namorado. Draco resolveu chegar um pouco mais perto já que essa seria uma das últimas vezes que veria Gina. Ele estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, não queria que ela o visse, e isso não ocorreu. Ela estava apenas deitada no chão com a cabeça encostada no colo do namorado. Draco lembrou de quando era no colo dele que ela deitava, e ela cantava para ele, com aquela voz doce, enquanto fazia um cafuné, mas hoje não era ele quem estava deitado e não era para ele que ela cantava.

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

_(Eu ouvi ela contando uma música)_

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_(Eu ouvi ela cantando do fundo do coração)_

Ele observou ela se levantar e beijar o namorado, isso foi um choque para Draco, ele sentiu como se seu coração quebrasse em mil pedacinhos impossíveis de colar. Como ela podia simplesmente tê-lo esquecido dessa forma, será que ela não chorou a noite sozinha no travesseiro como ele? Será que ela não pensou em largar tudo e ir com ele, como ele havia pensado?

Como Gina podia dar à outro os beijos que um dia foram de Draco. E uma lágrima solitária nasceu e morreu no rosto daquele garoto que sofria pelo seu grande e verdadeiro amor.

_When I found out thought I would lie_

_(Quando percebi achei que iria morrer)_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

_(Porque a música era minha)_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_(Eu ouvi ela selando-a com um beijo)_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_(Ela gentilmente o beijou com seus lábios de cereja)_

_I found that so hard to belive_

_(Eu achei aquilo tão difícil de acreditar)_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

_(Porque esse beijo pertence a mim)_

_How could an angel break my heart_

_(Como pode um anjo partir meu coração)_

No momento em que ela o deixou sozinho naquela sala, depois que ele lhe contou seu planos, Draco pensou que o mundo havia caído sobre seus pés. Agora vendo aquela cena, o mundo desabava sobre a sua cabeça.

Seu coração agora estava cheio de dor, na sua cabeça a única coisa que passava era ficar longe dela, o fundo do seu "eu" queria apagar tudo da sua vida, mas o seu coração dolorido insistia em ficar perto de sua única dona.

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_(Por que ela não pegou minha estrela cadente?)_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_(Não queria desejar tanto)_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_(Talvez eu tenha desejado que o nosso amor acabasse)_

_How could na angel break my heart_

_(Como pode um anjo partir meu coração)_

Mas Draco resolveu dar ouvidos à sua razão , se retirou de trás da árvore, e foi andando calmamente de volta ao castelo. No caminho encontrou um grupo de quartanistas que espiava o casal na beira do lago entre risinhos, Draco colou seu pior olhar para as meninas e com isso as afastou dando passagem para ele próprio, mas não pode deixar de escutar coisas como "eles fazem um casal lindo", "nossa mas ele é muito bonito mesmo, a Weasley deu sorte". O coração de Draco afundou mais uns três degraus dentro do peito.

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_(Ouvi dizer que o rosto dele era tão branco quanto a chuva)_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in May_

_(Tão macio quanto a flor que desabrocha em maio)_

Draco chegou ao seu dormitório, onde encontrou alguns companheiros de quarto discutindo sobre o baile de formatura e seus respectivos pares. Ele apenas deitou-se em sua cama e ficou lembrando dos planos que fez com Gina, sobre como iriam aparecer os dois juntos na formatura e assumiriam o namoro na frente de todos. Ela sempre ria dos planos dele, dizia que ninguém ia aceitar, mas ele estava disposto a tentar por ela, só que ela não estava disposta a tentar por ele.

Mas era tão bom vê-la sorrir livremente, sem medo, mostrava sua alma no sorriso, um riso que faria qualquer um se apaixonar.

Draco olhou para os colegas de quarto e viu na mesa de cabeceira de Craybe, um de seu ex-guarda costas ( ele os abandonou no sexto ano, quando já não agüentava mais as idiotices dos dois), um porta-retrato da namorada do colega. Pansy e Craybe estavam namorando a cinco semanas, e Draco esperava sinceramente que os dois dessem certo, pelo menos assim aquela ridícula da Pansy parava de grudar no seu pé. Mas o retrato o fez pensar se Gina ainda teria aquela foto que tiraram em um passeio a Hogsmeade, ou se ela já a teria substituído por uma do Potter. Será que ela se lembrava dele ao dormir? Ou já teria apagado Draco Malfoy totalmente de seus pensamentos?

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_(Ela tem a foto dele num porta retrato)_

_And when he slleps he calls her name_

_(E quando ela dorme ela chama o nome dele)_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_(Gostaria de saber se ele a faz sorrir)_

_The way he used to smile at me_

_(Da maneira que ela costumava sorrir para mim)_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_(Espero que ele não a faça rir)_

_Because his laugh belongs to me_

_(Porque seu riso pertence a mim)_

E pensando na possibilidade dela tê-lo esquecido totalmente, Draco novamente chorou. Sentia que ao chorar lavava a sua alma, tudo de ruim ia embora junto com as lágrimas que caiam no seu rosto.

Sua vida tinha de continuar, ele seguiria o caminho que lhe foi escolhido, e que ele aceitou. Sem Gina nada tinha sentido, então não tinha por que lutar contra a vontade de seu pai.

Talvez se ela tivesse ficado, se ela tivesse brigado, se tivesse dito o que realmente queria dizer, tudo teria sido diferente.

Mas agora não havia outro caminho a seguir.

_Oh my soul is dyng, it's crying_

_(Oh minha alma está morrendo, está chorando)_

_I'm trying to understand_

_(Estou tentando entender)_

_Please help me_

_(Por favor ajude-me)_

_How could na angel break my heart_

_(Como pode um anjo partir meu coração)_

Fim.

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Stephanie que me atura todos os dias, que lê minhas fics, e que fez um poema que me deu inspiração para o final dessa fic. E também a todo mundo que leu essa fic no portal Draco e Gina.

Tataya Black


End file.
